Another man loved me last night
by smokin'upoutside
Summary: chapter 10 added. stephanie and paul realise just how far they have gone and theres no turning back now. story is so much better than summary. Steph/Jericho Steph/HHH - please read & comment
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:** vinnie mac owns everything. :)

P.S - sex in this part! :]

Another man loved me last night

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

On-screen, in front of the thousands of fans, your married. Your Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, the biggest bitch in the WWE and he's your husband. Hunter Hearst Helmsley aka Triple H, the WWE champion. You're the most dominant couple the WWE has ever seen, some fans love it, many hate it. You both stand in the ring, you brag about how amazing you are, you kiss, you hug, your married for crying out loud! Its allowed!

Off-screen, back in the real world, your no longer that bitch on TV, well, for the most part, your nice, people love you. Your Stephanie McMahon-Irvine, your husband is Chris Irvine, also known on-screen as Y2J, Chris Jericho, on-screen he is the Helmsley's worst enemy.. Hunter Hearst Helmsley is actually Paul Levesque, who reconciled with his on/off girlfriend of 5 years Joanie who was known as 'Chyna'. And when you kiss off-screen, it turns wrong, on-screen yes, its okay. Off-screen, its wrong, its committing adultery, its dirty, its lust and it overpowers both of you, you cant stop it, you've tried.

There's a big difference between on and off-screen. For 6 hours a week, your married to one man, for the other 162, your married to someone else. There's a big difference.

Its not love, its just sex. Meaningless sex. Well, it was at first, now, who knows what it is…

What you cant understand is why with him, its fantastic, its mind-blowing you need more and more, your addicted. With your husband, you couldn't care less, its not the same, at first it was a mistake, you don't know how it happened, you kissed, he pinned you against the wall and you willingly submitted him, you fixed your clothes and hair and left. You felt terrible. The second time you had been drinking, you remember that much, you had sex and he left your room at the end of the night. Again you felt terrible. You can remember every detail of your nights with him, how his lips feel against yours, how as soon as he looks at you, you melt, how his hands burn your skin and make you crave more, he knows exactly where and when to touch you, it's the greatest thing you've ever felt, every time. Every time its different, its new and exciting and you can wait until your next encounter. At the same time, you can wait because although when its happening or you know its about to, you cant wait, the excitement overrules the guilt. Its when its over and your on your own and your mind begins to wander you feel the guilt, its slaps you in the face like you have done to so many people.

You stand in the parking lot, he asked you to. You walked back to your office after a meeting you had with your father, there was a post-it note on your computer screen, you know its from him, yet your don't know how it got there, you locked your door when you left, you always do.

_Parking lot after the show. ;)_

_XX_

You lift the note out of your coat pocket. You smirk as your fingers trace the writing. You know its wrong, your husband is in another city. You really should feel guilty, but you cant.

Does that make you heartless?

You don't care, you really should but you cant help it, you spent weeks trying to force yourself to care more about what you were doing, its was like fighting fire with fire, there would never be a winner, you tried for so long. you know the guilt will hit you afterwards, it always does but you just cant help wanting this so much.

Your husband cheated once, you know, but he doesn't know you do. You had to find out from your best friend, because she caught them. She knows about this as well. If someone didn't know you'd go insane, you need to talk about this with someone, thank god for Amy Dumas.

You hear a cough. You turn sharply and smile, he walks closer, his eyes burning with desire, he needs you and you can tell. You decide to tease him a little, as he walks closer, you walk away slowly. He smirks, he knows what you doing and walks faster. Soon enough your trapped between him and his car. You've yet to say anything to each other.

"Well well, Miss McMahon" you smile, he never mentions your married. _Irvine_ never comes up in conversation.

"hi." you reply, almost inaudible.

Saying nothing he opens the car door and you climb in, he looks around and climbs in beside you and closes and locks the door. He did the smart thing and parked his car far away from anyone else, even if he didn't, RAW is still on, no-one will be in the parking lot.

You smile in excitement and lean in closer, you feel your breath leave you body as soon as his hand touches your knee.

And you lose it.

You climb on top, straddling him, he smirks and runs his hands up to unbutton your shirt. He kisses you neck and heads south, he sends a trail of kisses down your chest. You regain the use of your hands and unbuckle his pants, sneaking your hands in just enough to loosen them.

You place your hand on him, brushing his erection before you grab hold of it with a tight grasp. This time _he _moans, his breathing quickened more than before. Knowing now that the playing field is levelled at once, you continue with your actions, determined to torture him. As you roll your thumb over the tip he breathes, "_God,_ Steph..." So naturally you do it again, smiling as he leans in to kiss you, holding on to you, bracing himself. Your other hand joins in then, gripping him at the base, squeezing it once, twice, even three times, before you slide it up gently and bring it back down.

You hear him grunt as you feel his breath against your neck. He whimpers a "yes", and a "oh yea" and just as he regains enough strength to mutter more than two words he says, "Steph, stop it."

You do the opposite. You increase your pace, hearing him hiss as you grip him tighter, your squeezing gets firmer, your strokes get faster and he's moaning a few incoherent phrases against your skin. You have him where you want him, he is about to explode, then he grabs your hand and moves it away. His breathing was heavy, and he says, "I thought I was here to please you?"

You smirk, your eyes graced with lust, he flips you over so he is top, his hands run over the waist band of your skirt, He bends forward to kiss your stomach, you arch your back and lay your hands on his shoulders vigorously pulling him closer to you. Without notice, he had rid you from your skirt and panties. There you were, skin on skin and nothing to come between it. He swipes his tongue across your lips and sure enough, your movements come to a halt, your entire body captivated by the his tongue invading your mouth. So he takes the opportunity to glide his hands down the side of your body and push your arms away from between you both. Still distracting you with his tongue he covers you with his hand his fingers find your clit and he rubs it in a circular motion. You hold your breath then - its all you can do. And he does it again, harder, faster this time, you grip onto his shoulders and sigh, the feeling coursing through your veins right now is indescribable. You want nothing more than to feel him inside of you so you attempt to push his hands away but he grabs your wrist and pins them above you head. "you started this" he whispers.

He chuckles as you lean your head back and bite on you lip, he feels himself growing harder at the sight and brings his head up and kisses you neck, teasing you there.

You wish that your mind was working properly so you could give a sarcastic comment to his playful comment, but whatever chance you had of that has been well and truly ripped from your brain and buried in the ground as he slips a finger inside of you. You barely had a moment to adjust when another fingers joins in and he begins to move them in and out, in and out of you repeatedly. But the sensations coursing through your body right now are nothing compared to the feeling you get as soon as his mouth finds yours again, his tongue battling with yours.

His thumb then rolls against your clit sending a shock through your body, and it makes your breath hitch, and you find that you don't care anymore, because all the thoughts you had left instantly as he picks up his pace, his fingers slid further inside of you and your head falls against his strong chest, your hips grinding against his hand as you desperately search for your release. And as you feel the first tremor inside of your body, you allow a series of gasps to escape you, you know you've found it.

He knows it, too, for his mouth covers yours once more and as his tongue fighting against it begging for entrance, your world stops turning and you can't quite breathe. And before you know it you're falling over the edge. And as wave after wave travels through you, he swallows your cries, a smile gracing his lips as he continues to move his fingers, helping you to ride your orgasm out. But it becomes too much so you throw your head backwards and he holds you as your body goes through this mind-blowing intensity causing you to shake and shiver, gripping his shoulders like a vice, digging your nails in not caring if they draw blood, your body is on fire and you feel you could explode at any moment into a thousand little pieces.

As you recover he slides his fingers out and wraps his arms around you and kisses the side of your head. Now he allows you to bring your hands between them.

So you do.

You rub your hands across his muscular abdomen, he feels so nice, and he smiles at your soft touch against his skin.

You glare at each other for what seemed like an eternity, and it was then you both knew neither of you could wait any longer. The foreplay, the teasing, the torture, all of it just added to the desire you felt, you needed him in the worse way. All that before was time well spent, but now you just need to feel all of him. He moves his hands to your hips and lifting them in a message of urgency, "Steph…" he pleads, bucking upwards and making his erection brush against your core. You move against him, needing the friction once more to satisfy the ache between your legs. And dear _God!_ how you need it. So you push his down and straddle him, once again, your in control He lifts your hips, you hover above him before you sink down onto his length, moaning at the welcome intrusion. He releases a groan once you've taken him fully.

Just then his tongue darts into your mouth and you don't hesitate at all, so you deepen the kiss, and by then you know your lost in him, but it doesn't matter because you feel him moving in you, at a fast and constant pace, your body writhes and you lift your hips so you meet his movements thrusts after thrusts because it just feels so _good._

He soon alternates his strokes, the pace quickens, becomes more intense and you know that your close. "Paaaul…" you hear yourself moan out into his ear and he loves when you say his name like that, right now, he is Paul, he's not Hunter or Triple H, he is Paul, this is what makes this whole thing so wrong.

You close your eyes as the pleasure threatens to become to much. You refuse to see anything, just focusing on how he feels, how he moves you, how he effortlessly makes you moan in pure bliss. "Deeper, faster, more" you plead hoping he'd push you over the edge. So he thrusts into you more, and he found that sweet spot, he hits it several times as you gasp into his mouth. Your forced to grip his shoulders when you feel him press his thumb to your clit and he begins to roll over it once, twice, Oh god who's counting anymore! You dig your fingernails into his back, and curl your toes, an involuntary reaction to everything he is doing to you.

And with one final thrust you are forced to break the kiss as your about to lose control once more, your mind goes completely blank and you scream out his name as you clench around him and as each delicious wave washes over you he continues to move in you till every bit of last pleasure has subsided gratifying your needs and finishing off his.

His breathing is irregular - yours is ten times worse. He leans in to kiss you again, no tongues, just a simple kiss of pure satisfaction.

You sit for a mere five minutes before re-dressing and stepping out of the car, leaving him sitting there. You walk back to your office pulling you coat tighter, you feel the breeze hit you harder than before.

Once in your office you sit in your chair, your elbows leaning on the desk, your fingers running through your hair just like his did just moments ago.

This is when the guilt kicks in. you just had sex with another man, passionate, intense, incredible sex with someone that wasn't your husband. He wasn't the man you made the vows to almost 3 years ago. He wasn't the man that you hoped you would spend the rest of your life with, he was your on-screen husband, not your real life husband.

_"So how are you?"_

You look up shocked at the voice. Perhaps this wasn't the ideal situation.

* * *

comment?  
please!  
theres something in it for ya....i dunno what, but something. :] :P


	2. Chapter 2

again: vince mcmahon owns everything. i own nothing. :[

here we go. ;]  
no sex in this part. :p

**2.**

____________________

"Chris…" you sit, shocked, why is he here? He should be in Florida, on a radio show, right now!…._why is he here!?_

"Surprised?" he has the biggest grin on his face. He seems so happy to see you, you cant give him the same look, your too shocked.

"Uh...yeah!" you stand up as he walks closer and wraps his arms around you. It doesn't feel the same, if this was Paul you'd feel different, it would feel real, this just feels…._different._

"What happened to the radio show?" you question him, he was injured 2 weeks ago and has spent the last 4 days promoting his band 'Fozzy's new album.

"Oh it got cancelled, im doing it on Saturday instead so ive spoke to your dad and ive changed my autograph signing to Friday."

You sit trying to comprehend what he is saying, how long has he been here? Why is he here tonight?

"Where have you been? I thought I saw you heading out towards the parking lot before but I didn't shout incase it wasn't" he chuckled as he sat on the edge of your desk, you left out a nervous breath as you think of what your going to say.

"Oh…it could've been, I was heading out to the production truck to make sure everything was going fine."

"Was it?"

"Yeah" you look up smiling.

________________________

You watched her leave, again.

She's married, you know that, you were there, you watched them vow to be faithful in front of a very small ceremony, it wasn't the big dream wedding, it was a tiny little one, in a registry office. She's been one of you best friends for years, you know she wanted a big wedding but she kept her mouth shut.

You don't know how this all began, something came over you one day and you kissed her, just a kiss, that was it. Until she kissed you back, then it became more. You left your hands take control and they pushed her against the wall and it continued, she left the first time. You did the second time. After that, the rest are just a blur, someone always leaves, because if they stay, that's when feelings start taking over, and that cant happen. Because she's married, she has a husband and you have a girlfriend. You love Joanie, or at least you thought you did until this thing with Steph started…._no! shut up…you love Joanie._

You slip your shoes on and jump out the car, something catches the light on the floor and you realise its hers, her cell phone.

________________________

"I tried calling you a bunch of times…" Chris keeps pushing the subject of where you were, you were away for too long apparently, checking everything is fine doesn't take that long according to him.

"Oh, I think I left my phone…" you check in the top draw of your desk where you usually keep it, nope, its not there, coat pockets: nope not there either. You look around and it hits you, it was in your coat pocket.

"Hey Steph, you….Chris!" Paul walks in, _you've got to be kidding me could this get any worse right now!?_

"Hunter, how are you man?"

"Paul…"

"Steph.."

"Chris.."

"Steph.."

"Hang on! Okay, Paul, Hi." You stand up and lean on the front of your desk, slyly crossing your legs and you know he notices. If Chris cant feel the tension in this room then he is stupider than you thought.

"Hey" he replies quietly "I was just wondering about something for our segment next week, but I see your busy, it can wait." He turns to leave but Chris, of all people calls him back.

"Nah, Hunter its fine, you guys talk, I need a drink anyway, honey you want some water or coffee….?" You don't reply, you just stare a Paul, a lot of the guys call him Hunter, he hates being called Paul, he's said before his mother is the only one who calls him that anymore. You break away from your thoughts as you realise you husband is talking to you.

"No, its okay, im fine. Thanks." You tell him with a smile, he leaves the room quietly and doesn't take the silence with him. Its just the two of you, you try to stop yourself from blinking because every time you close your eyes all you can see is him and what you did in that car barely an hour ago.

"You left you cell…" He whispers and hands it over.

"Thanks…"

You don't know what else to say, the silence is overpowering any words that you could possibly form right now.

"No problem." he whispers, carefully trying to not break the silence.

_Smile._ Its all you can do, you look at the ground and think of how cute he is and how when he smiles all of a sudden everything is alright.

He walks over and gently places his finger under you chin and makes you look at him, you lose all senses as you delve into the hazel pools that are his eyes and your lost.

Its then you know: this is more than sex. its different, could it be love? shut up Stephanie! your married, to Chris! you cant love him. you try to convince yourself you dont love him, but it seems the most resonable explaination.

His faces gets closer to yours, you know what's happening, you can stop this, you can pull away right now and tell him to leave and it will never happen again, your strong enough, damn it! You're a McMahon, tell him to get out and never talk to you again!

If it was anyone but him you could, he has this hold on you, like a lifeline. You feel so much better when he's around.

He kisses you. Softly. You kiss him back. Your hands reach out and touch his waist, don't be stupid.

You cant end this.

* * *

sorry its so short. :[  
continue or not/?  
little button down there.

THANKS. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**vince owns all.**

warning: sexual content.

3.

_________________________

Two weeks, you hadn't seen each other in two weeks! Vince had surprised you both by letting Stephanie have two weeks away with Chris (he had asked to take her away on holiday to try for the 'family' they had always wanted) and it made you sick. But she was back tonight, tonight for 3 hours, she was _your_ wife.

you begged her to stay backstage, normally she would go out to ringside with you, stand like the proud wife she is, cheering you on. but this wasn't any kind of match, this was a hell in a cell, and he knew it would be brutal.

Then the cameras leave the room.

Its just the two of you, you've gone from Mr and Mrs Helmsley to Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon in two seconds flat.

You can feel her closeness, her breath on your cheek and you want nothing more than to grab her and press your lips to hers, touching her and telling her that you -

_No. No._

_Stop._

The thing was, you couldn't stop no matter how much his brain was telling him to. you reached out touch her, his thumb tracing her jaw line. God, she was beautiful.

She was everything you had missed, everything he had yearned for.

"Really…good luck" she tells you with a smile, you know she's proud of you and what you've achieved in this business, she understands how much you love it and how you are willing to put your body on the line just to make sure the fans get their moneys worth.

"I'll be fine" you reply, leaning your forehead against hers, you've missed her. She was only gone two weeks but even that was long enough. Its now that you finally realise, this has gone too far. You love her. To yourself you can admit it, to her, you know you cant.

_________________________

He's not moving. You know he's hurt, he is flat out in the middle of the ring EMT's surrounding his limp body. As his wife you do what comes naturally, you run.

Your by his side as he is wheeled towards the ambulance, without thinking you climb in the back with him.

The sirens blare as the vehicle two-wheels it out of there, straight to the hospital.

He's dazed, he looks up at you asking what the hell happened. You explain to him, you tell him what happened with the piledriver and how his head cracked off those mental steps and how he was repeatedly whacked with the steel chair until it was almost bent in half.

You can tell he is angry. He hates hospitals, he hates the look, the smell, the beds, he hates doctors, he hates nurses, he hates when the stick needles in you arms, he hates the way doctors talk to you as if you are a child. everything about hospitals, he despises.

________________________

You watch him sleep, the doctors gave him something to help the pain and it put him to sleep. The show ended 5 hours ago and your still sitting here, you feel its your duty to stay. As his wife its you duty to make sure he is okay and to stay with him. But right now, your not his wife, you're his…well, you don't know what your are.

You think back to earlier on in the day, you came to the arena and he first person you looked for was him. It had only been two weeks but you had to see him.

At that moment in time you didn't care if anyone walked in, your husband could walk in at catch the two of you and you wouldn't care

**[flashback]**

_She felt his tongue slip against her lips and she parted them, giving him access so he could dip inside and find hers. The flicker of hope she had extinguished earlier on caught life again, and it burned strongly in the pit of her stomach, spreading warmth throughout her body. Perhaps she had been so caught up in the moment that she didn't feel his arm snaking around her waist and she let out a soft gasp as he pulled her firmly against him._

_In a flurry of quick motions, clothes were suddenly no more in play, and his skin, hot against hers with their hearts beating in harmony. She could feel his hands tracing the skin on her back as she leaned into him, nipping at his shoulder, though not hard enough to bruise. He gently pressed down over her with his body, giving her no other option than to be lifted up and carried, she was ready for her back hitting the wall, instead it hit couch, she sank into the softness and pulled him on top._

_Her back arched, pressing her hips into his, and she wound her fingers in his hair as her tongue danced with his. Feeling his fingers ghosting along her skin, she sighed, giggling as he traced her ribs over the curve of her breasts, and moaned when he gripped her hip, words spoken in silence._

_Im yours._

_His fingers slipped past her hips and she rose up, head falling back, as she felt his fingers touching her, so gentle it was - she thought was imagining it. Hesitant as first, he paused and the tension swelled, every second bringing her to acute attention. Then tenderly, he began to stroke her - finding her ready; so completely ready. Her breathing erratic, colours high on her cheeks and skin damp with sweat and he thought she was the most beautiful and sensual woman he had ever known._

_He dipped a finger in, hitting a spot and she moaned, the contact causing everything around her except him to blur and become random colours. She grasped around blindly and buried her fingers in the sand beside her to anchor herself - he was sending tremors through her body and rational thoughts out the window. Tears sprang into her eyes in the absolute splendour of the moment, and she gasped when he pulled away all of a sudden, closed eyes flying open in surprise and shock._

"_Paul" she started and trailed off when he lifted a hand to stroke her cheek._

"_Trust me…" he whispered._

_She cried out when he slid into her and stilled for a moment, afraid to shatter the spell, the wonderful feeling of home she had almost forgotten, before hooking her legs around his waist and pulling him deeper. They settled into a familiar rhythm they both knew, one they had not allowed themselves to remember for what felt like the longest time. She pulled him to her with both her arms and their mouths met amidst the soft sighs of pleasure._

_The pace increased and Stephanie felt the warmth inside her pooling, and drew him closer, trying to hold on to him tight before she came apart without someone to pick up the pieces._

_The air stilled, silence expanded and she held her breath, hearing only their heartbeats in unison until her world imploded, vivid colours clouding her vision, and only thing she could hear was Paul crying out her name urgently. The tears stinging her eyes earlier escaped, staining her cheeks as she came apart with an intensity so deep she thought she might die. He settled against her, sated and breathing heavily, and kissed her on the forehead._

_When their bodies started to calm, the colours seeping out and returning them to the world they were in, she pressed her palm against his chest slightly and he shifted so that he wasn't resting his entire weight on her._

_Again, like so many times before she got dressed and left._

**[end flashback]**

________________________

Your not asleep, your dozing. You know she's still sitting there and you wonder why. She could have left hours ago. You want to talk but you cant find the strength to open you mouth, you move your hand slightly and she notices, you feel her fingers lace through yours and you smile.

You look down and your hands and you wonder why the hell does this feel so right? You know he answer, you just cant admit it, because if you do, your breaking so many rules. Rules that you both made. Rules that keep you from feeling guilty, well, try to keep you from feeling guilty.

Coming to think of it, your breaking a rule right now. You both agreed, nothing would happen outside of work. Especially not if your respective other halves were on with you. They both knew Jericho was at the show tonight, but that didn't stop you.

You let your heart take over again. You locked yourselves in your locker room and went at it again, that same fire and passion that was there the first time still burns.

You worry that if you tell her how you feel it will change everything.

You hear her lean forward and stand up, still holding your hand. She slowly runs her hand up your arm and touches the side of your face, you so wish that you could tell her not to leave, that you could make her stay forever but you know you cant. So you let it happen, you let her walk away

You feel her breathe against your skin as she leans in a kisses your lips saying all she needs to say in that one kiss.

_______________________________

comments?  
thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**vince owns everything.**  
except my ideas.

**4.**

__________________________

"So how's lover boy?" you cannot believe she just asked you so bluntly. You give your trademark evil glare.

"Easy Steph, only kidding." she smirks back taking a sip of her latte and setting it down carefully before continuing "Seriously babe, you have to sort this out, im beginning to miss you. And when I do eventually see ya, your complaining. Its getting kinda old." you pretend to look hurt and laugh. You thank god that this girl is in your life, you wouldn't think so but that extreme daredevil redhead Lita is your best friend. Amy Dumas, as she is known off-screen is one of the very few people who doesn't play a character. She is herself with a different name, which you love. She can go out and be 100% herself and everyone adores her.

"I dunno. Im confused."

"Yeah I know, you've been telling me this since high school. Please don't start thinking now, you might seriously damage yourself." she giggles as you glare daggers at her, trying to think of a snarky comment to reply but you cant.

"You cant think of one can you." Amy laughs again.

"No, but who cares! Im having a crisis here! I need my best friend to support me." you look down, deadly serious now. Your sick of sneaking around with Paul, you would love nothing more than to be with him. But Chris…

"Look, ive never liked Chris. You know that, I think he is in it for the power and the money and I highly dislike the man. You can do so much better. Ive been telling you this since the your first date. I also think his hair is too long and it needs cut." she giggles again as she slowly sips her burning coffee.

"Paul has long hair!"

"Yeah but not as long as Chris's. his is almost as long as mine! that's strange!"

"Whatever." you lace your fingers around you mug, gently touching the sides, watching the steam radiate from the top.

"Look, I love Paul. I think he is fantastic, he's hilarious, kind, trusting and ive known him for years and he is one of the very few people I could hand my life over to and I would trust him with it." You look at Amy, you know how hard it is for her to trust people, she has serious trust issues, you've told her many times too seek counselling, as a joke and seriously. You know she is being serious now and you know how long her and Paul have been friends. "I think he is brilliant and you should be with him"

"Are you sure your not in-love with him?" you raise an eyebrow and let out a slight laugh.

"Of course I am, im so insanely jealous of you that I want to kill you but im biding my time" she evilly smirks at you. "No, im very happy with Matt, thank you very much." she leans back smiling.

"How are you too anyway?" you ask. You've always been jealous of their relationship. They fight and scream at each other all the time but it works, they love each other and they know it, they are deliriously happy and you cant help but feel envious.

"Incredible" You notice her smile widen, she is so hung up.

"Jesus girl! You've got it bad!" you both laugh out loud.

"I know, its gross right!?" Boy did you need this or what? Amy manages to make everything better. Even if you don't actually sort anything out, she still makes you laugh.

"Look Stephie. You'll figure this out. You have too, for you sanity…and mine." she smirks again.

"Did I tell you Chris wants kids…?" you ask her, staring into your coffee cup.

"Your kidding! A married couple, wanting kids. Oh my, we must alert the church elders!"

"Amy im serious!!" you begin to get angry. She jokes about everything!

"I know, im not an idiot!"

"Well…" you begin to give a sarcastic response until she cuts you off.

"Shut up Steph, my sanity is not up for debate. Your's is." you both giggle and get serious again.

"So…kids?"

"Yeah…." you look out the window, you notice a few random superstars walking the streets, no surprise considering the show is in New York city.

"…well, I dunno. I wouldn't want his kids that's for sure."

"Amy, look I know you hate him, you have your reasons, but he is my husband."

"I know, I was at the wedding."

"Do you want kids with him?" she asks.

"Can you see yourself in ten years time living out there somewhere with a white picket fence and a dog, and you and Chris with 2.5 kids?"

You fall silent, trying so hard to picture the future, its no use. You cant. You've never been a future girl. You've been best friends with Amy since you were six! You've never been allowed to look into the future. You laugh at the thought, you were both fifteen and sneaking out of your parents house at night:

**[flashback]**

"_Steph c'mon!"_

"_Ames we cant! Daddy will go mad!"_

"_Who cares!?" Amy said, climbing up on the ledge._

"_ME! I don't wanna get grounded, he'll ground me until im 40 if he finds out ive been sneaking out!"_

"_Live in the moment Stephie. don't think about what he's gonna do tomorrow! You'll regret it if you don't come!" Amy whispered loudly as she jumped from the window down to the ground and began running through the field behind your house._

"_Damn you Amy freaking Dumas." you whisper jumping out after her._

**[end flashback]**

"I don't know…"

"Its simple Steph. Just think about who you have more fun with. With Paul, do you laugh?"

"Yeah."

"Does he make you laugh or do you just generally laugh at him…?"

"Amy! C'mon!" you both snigger.

"Okay, when your with him, does every other thought of anyone else just fall out of your head?"

You look at her and you know she's right, she reads you like a book and knows exactly what your thinking, you hate that.

"Yeah."

"Okay, with Chris…"

"Okay."

"Do you laugh…?"

"Rarely…"

"When you with him do you think of anyone or anything else…"

"Yeah."

"Like what….." She leans in forward as you delve deeper into conversation.

"Why im with him, why we're talking about having kids when all I can think about is how I want to gag him and shut him up because he wont leave me alone for two fucking minutes.!"

Amy looks shocked, what you did realise is your voice just got angrier and louder. Luckily you are sitting at a far away table so no-one is near you.

"Damn Steph, get out of there."

"I cant." you whisper.

"Why not? You clearly hate the man as much as I do!"

"No I don't."

"You just said you want to gag him to shut him up, your meant to be in-love with this man!"

"You say that about Matt!"

"Yeah, but I still love him! Unlike you, I can imagine myself with Matt in ten years time with our 2.5 kids and picket fence!"

"Aww Ames! that's so cute."

"Yeah, im a girl with feelings, get over it." She sips her coffee again and you laugh, she never admits her feelings so you find this particular moment endearing.

"Answer me this Steph…"

"Can you live without Chris?"

"Yes."

"Can you live without Paul?"

You ponder for a moment, you think back, you were away for 2 weeks and you felt like you were going to explode, you needed to see him, but you managed it because you knew he would be there when you got back.

"Yes."

"Well then…." you interrupt her next speech.

"I just don't want to."

___________________________

yey! thanks for reviewing.  
you are all BABES! :D

comments?  
good, bad, ugly?  
all welcome. :P


	5. Chapter 5

vince mcmahon owns all.

**5.**

**warning:** sex.

_____________________________

You push some hair out of your face and press your head hard into the pillow. He is panting loudly in your ear, pressing wet kisses against your shoulder. you turn your head, kissing him hard just so he would stop. He shifted his weight to one side and moved his mouth and hand to your breast, enthusiastically turning his attention there

You turn and peek at the digital clock beside the bed. _12:37_. Twelve minutes since the first time you had checked. Eight minutes since the second time. Six minutes since the third and only 2 since the last time you glanced over. You stared at the ceiling and tried again to speed the process along, wrapping your legs tightly around his waist, rocking your hips a bit faster. Then you plant your feet firmly on the mattress and meet his thrusts as hard as you can. Groaning in frustration you let her legs fall open as wide as they could get, digging your fingers into his flesh and pulling him into you as deep as he could go.

"Oh, Steph."

You stop yourself just short of rolling your eyes; it only figured that he would take your moans of annoyance as positive reinforcement.

Again, you glanced at the clock. _12:42._ Seventeen minutes.

You swallow hard and force a low moan, arching your back and whimpering in his ear. You bite down on your lip, unsure of how to proceed. "Chris," you groan, in the breathiest voice you can muster. You bury your face against his neck, forcing your breathing to become faster and faster, more and more jagged.

"I love you," he gasped, sliding his arms under you to grip around your shoulders and across your back. He held on to you tightly, thrusting harder and harder, the louder and more laboured your breathing became.

You gasped and groaned with every movement, trying your hardest to sound as excited as possible. You have no idea if the noises that you were making were even remotely close to what you normally did, but he seemed to love it, so you weren't going to stop.

Taking a deep breath, you tensed every muscle in your body until you trembled, gasping breathlessly every few seconds. You clenched and released around him as fast and as hard as you could, rolling your head from side to side simply for effect.

"Ugh," he grunted in your ear, collapsing on top of you, breathing hard into your ear.

You resisted the urge to pat him on the back and congratulate him on finally achieving an orgasm, at least for himself. You push some damp hair out of your face; you had worked up a sweat from the exertion of faking it.

"That was fantastic," you said softly as he kissed your shoulder and rolled to his side.

"You were fantastic," he replied sleepily.

She glanced at the clock. _I2:44_.

"im so excited, that could have done it…"

"Yeah…maybe."

His hand gently slides onto your stomach, you know he thinks every time you have sex you make a baby.

It wont happen.

You cant have his kids, not while Paul is still running through your head 24/7, you need to do something about this, very very soon.

You wait until you're sure that he is asleep and slip out of bed. You throw on your robe and leave the room without a backwards glance.

________________________

"Joanie _seriously_!"

Another night, another fight.

Another night, another suspicion

Another night wishing this relationship didn't exist and Steph wasn't married.

Another night feeling guilty as hell as this woman you used to love is screaming at you, accusing you of neglecting her, ignoring her, _cheating _on her.

"H, you never pay attention anymore, your mind is always somewhere else!"

"That's not…."

"Not what!? Not True!? Yes, yes it damn well is Hunter! You don't care about me anymore."

He knew it was true. You tell her you love her, you say you'll be there forever. You know its crap. Its just a bag of lies, you know the bag is getting fuller, its gonna break eventually.

You cant take anymore, you sit in silence. You are both lost in your own thoughts.

She; is thinking of why you wont talk, why you wont love her like you used to.

You think of how low you feel, you feel like your life is slowly ending and you hate yourself for what your doing.

Steph. You ended things, or tried. She is trying to create a family with her 'husband', its been almost a month since you slept with her, since you held her close and felt her touch. You miss her so much, so much you want to cry, scream, anything that will make you feel alive. Her and Chris walk about the arena week after week, pretending to be happy, you know she's not, it's a lie.

___________________________

It had been three weeks of waking up in the morning and seeing just how much you needed each other.

Then why were you both dwelling?

It had been 3 weeks and 4 days since the day he had kissed you in the locker room.

He had been feeling low. No depressed, just as if the universe was repeatedly knocking the wind from his lungs. He was convinced that he was sick. That his body was slowly going to wither away.

He'd been clinging to you. He didn't know why. Maybe because you were letting him. Because he needed someone else to carry some of the burden and you were the only one that volunteered. Because you wanted to help, and he wanted something familiar and comforting.

Three weeks and four days since he had kissed you when he knew that he shouldn't and that you didn't want him to. His palm had cupped your cheek and he hadn't pulled away until he felt a tear run down the length of his thumb and he realized that you were crying.

Your hands where resting on his chest, pushing him away but neither of you moved.

He was dwelling because when you whispered _'I can't'_ over and over, he didn't know if you were talking to him or yourself. He was dwelling because he wanted to know.

_____________________

For two weeks and three days you had been driving past her house every night, usually twice. Most of the time she wasn't there.

After two weeks and three days of driving past her house, you knocked. Only once, softly, knowing that it would be better for both of you if she didn't answer. But she did.

The night air was motionless, the perfect blend of warm and cool where you can't feel it at all and without even the slightest breeze. It was just the two of you, standing on either side of her doorstep not knowing what to say. Your eyes locked together, waiting for some sort of sign, some muse of what you were suppose to do. Wondering if she saw as much trepidation in your eyes as you saw in hers; or if you saw the longing in her eyes that she saw in yours.

You smoothed your hand over her jaw, your thumb dragging across her lips until they parted slightly. She leaned into your touch, closing her eyes and placing her hand on top of yours to keep you close.

You bowed your head and closed your eyes at the feeling of your hand between her palm and her skin. Her fingers curled around yours and she brought your hands away from her face and down to your sides until your fingertips barely touched. You opened your eyes and stared at the pair of hands, the pads of your fingers resting against each other in midair.

You take a step away, unwillingly pulling away from her touch. When you looked into her eyes she was already searching yours.

Curiosity, desire, fear. Her eyes begged you not to hurt her. You swallow hard and stare into her eyes, you need her. You know it. You just cant fucking tell her and it kills you, your hands clam up as you scream those three words in your head, those three words you've wanted to tell her for months

"I want more."

_________________________

He finally told you. And you couldn't stop the tears from falling.

He looked shocked, nervous, tense and every other emotion under the sun. he took another step back and ran his hands trough his hair. He mumbles something incoherent and backs away.

You've waited too long to here that and your not letting him run away now.

"Paul!" You chase after him and he walks to his hummer.

Finally reaching him you pull his arm, spinning him around and your lips crash into his.

"I want more too."

* * *

urgh. sorry.  
finally got time to update and that was it. :P  
it could've been better but its like past midnight and im working at 8am. :(  
i know, on a sunday! thats like...against the law.

comments please. :D  
if you keep read (and commenting!) i'll keep writing.  
and i like this one so please give comments! or criticsm, i dont mind. :P  
anyway, ending rant now.

**click the button and make me happy. :D  
Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**vince owns all.**

A/N: okay, so...im kinda changing something. lets pretend jericho is not in wwe anymore. :D but he pops up every now and again at the arena etc, obvs 'cause he is married to Steph but yeah...he is focusing on 'Fozzy' and not wrestling.

thanks to everyone who is reading and commenting. it means a lot.  
THANKS. :D  
if you review, i post. so...there you go. :]

**6.**

* * *

She swallowed hard and looked away, unable to hold his gaze. What was she supposed to answer to that? You sat under her desk, listening to their conversation, it was two weeks prior you were confessing that you wanted more from this 'affair' you were participating in. he was now back from his US tour advertising his album and he came back tonight…unaware to you both. The main reason you are currently underneath her desk! This is insane…

"Steph…?"

His voice snapped her back to reality and she looked up, her eyes meeting his. The tension between them was strong, the air seemed thick and heavy, almost too much to breathe.

"Erm…can I think about it? Im really not sure right now."

"Okay, but can you decide soon, I need to know."

"Chris, this is my life we're talking about, you cant expect me to up and move just for you!"

"You're my wife! You are supposed to support me!"

"I will support you, you know I do! But I cant move my life just because you want me too. My life is here, with my family and my friends, and this business!"

"C'mon Stephie…"

"There's no _c'mon _about it! I really have to think about this!"

_He's asking her to move!? Is he insane!?_

"Steph, I don't see the problem. We are married, my band is doing really well and we're starting a family."

"Chris…"

"What?"

You can tell she's angry, she's agitated and feels like hitting someone. Part of you wishes she would turn and slap him silly. She doesn't reply and he storms out of the room slamming the door behind him. You hear her heels walk towards the door and you hear the lock click into place and her scream out loud.

Deciding to stay under the desk seems a _great_ idea right now…

_______________________

You cannot believe what he just asked! He asked you to move your life to another country! Is he crazy!? You told him you'd think about it. You already know the answer.

No.

_______________________

You crawl from under the desk and stand up brushing your jeans off. You watch her pace the room.

She felt her throat get close and tight, and her chest started to rise and fall quickly as she tried to take in sharp breaths, never getting all the air she needed. She knew she was about to have a panic attack, it wasn't the first time it happened, but she didn't want you to witness it. You'd only ever seen this happen once.

"Steph…"

"He's crazy…" You see her breathing speed up, her pacing slows as she stands gasping for air.

You frown and look at her, worried, walking closer to her as you see her struggle to get some air, clutching her chest with a painful look on her face.

She holds up her hand to push you back and tried to focus on her breathing, but all she could do was hyperventilate, and that wasn't any good in that situation. Her throat got even tighter and she tried to swallow, but it was hard to do so. In attempt to calm down she leant against the door and she felt her body start to slide to the floor as the air left her body almost completely.

Before she knew it, your strong arms were supporting her waist and your lips were pressed on hers, trying to breathe some air into her mouth.

________________________

You didn't know how long you had been like this, stuck together with your lips connected in a chaste, saving kind of kiss, it just seemed like hours to you.

The only thing you know is that slowly your arms had moved up like as if on their own command and were now wrapped around his neck as the kiss turned into something light years away from a chaste, innocent way to help out your friend.

As his lips slowly massaged yours and he pressed you gently into the door, one of his hands softly cradling the side of your face and the other running over you hip. You wrap your legs around his waist, an involuntary action to everything he is doing to you right now.

'_this shouldn't happen now…' _you told yourself. _'only a few more seconds…' _But a few seconds became a lot more as the kiss went on and on, and you are utterly enjoying every second of it. You had missed him so much over the last week due to your days off to 'spend with your husband', but you remembered exactly how soft his lips were and the perfect way they fit with yours. You remembered the wildfire inside of you every time your lips touched, how your skin burned wherever his hands connected with your body.

And you also knew that you were never able to resist, so you couldn't let yourself just go with the flow, you couldn't let his hand sneak further up underneath her shirt. You had to stop it all, and she had to do that quickly.

"_Paul_…" your voice was a little more than a whisper, a quiet plea for him to stop before it was too late.

______________________

You know you shouldn't be doing this right now, this wasn't the right time. No time was the right time but right now, you really shouldn't. She knows it too, that's why she is pleading you to stop, you can hear the pain in her voice. Its kills you to know your causing her pain, it feels like a knife in your stomach when you hear her.

"_Please _stop…" she's begging now, the tears are freely falling from her eyes, she needs you too stop, she cant go to far this time. You both agreed, nothing like this will happen until you both break it off with your respective others.

You cant stop, your hand is subconsciously running up and down her leg, you lips are attached to her neck. You cant, you don't want to stop, you love moments like this, when its just the two of you.

"Paul, we _cant_…" her hands are running through your hair and over you shoulders as she kisses you. You push her further into the door and gently let go, placing her feet firmly on the ground.

Without looking at her you wait patiently for her to step away from the door and reach for the handle. You feel her touch, she pulls at your shirt forcing you to look at her.

"Please don't be like this." she pleads, she takes a hold of you left hand, and you look away.

"Steph. We both know we cant keep living like this. Break it off with Chris. Until then, we don't speak."

You can hear her heart break. Your's does the exact same thing. She lets go of your hand and takes a step back.

"Your kidding…." she whispers.

"No."

______________________

He has to be kidding, you aren't going to talk until you break up with your husband!? He has lost it. You cant go that long.

"Steph this will work. If you're serious about us then it wont be that long. I need to know your serious, im not doing this for the good of my health." he starts pacing and you cant believe what he is saying. "Im head over heels, kick-a-door-in, scream from the rooftops, slit my throat in-love with you. And I want to spend my life with you, without Chris, without sneaking around behind everyone's backs and hiding in fear of someone catching us! Steph I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want to marry you, I want to have kids with you, I want to grow old and look back on our life together and all the amazing times we shared. I don't want to spend my life chasing a dream, I want to live it."

Your heart breaks at his speech, he just admitted he want to be your husband, the father of your children. You cant ask for more. You look at him, trying to read his face but for once, you cant. In his eyes, all you can see is love. That is all you need.

"Okay."

He walks over and kisses you, before he can pull back you grab the neck of his t-shirt keeping him there. If this is your last kiss you want it too last.

You break apart gasping for air and whisper against his lips. "I love you."

* * *

yey. R&R please.

**merci beaucoup. (Y)**


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: vince mcmahon owns everything....all of it.**just consider this a kinda, filler chapter, it all works out over the next two. :]

Sorry i havent updated in a while, im in the middle of my exams atm and work is driving me mental.

Thanks so much the readers and those who take the time to leave comments & review, its a big deal, so thanks. :D

**7.**

____________

"You want me to do it for you?" You chuckle at your friends response. "Im not kidding Steph, I'll break up with him for you, cant guarantee it wont be violent but I could try. I'll get Lilian to help to, she has that whole Spanish temper thing going on, I swear to god, she was shouting at Shawn the other day…steam, from her ears, I swear."

You laugh, its all you can do at this strange moment in time, you laugh because of Amy, you laugh because of this shitty situation you are in and you think of how the hell you got here.

People don't tell you how hard it is, this wonderful and fascinating thing people call 'love.'

All you ever here about when you're a child is 'one day you'll fall in love…'or 'soul mates' and 'the love of your life.'

and then there's the fairytales;

_Sleeping Beauty_ - awakened by true loves kiss,

_Beauty and the Beast_ - falls in love with a man beast,

_Cinderella_ - the slipper fits and she falls in love.

Jeez, even _Pinocciho_ gets his wish!

They all start ' once upon a time…' and end 'happily ever after…'

Fairytales: the stuff dreams are made of. The true representation of what love is.

Yeah right.

Screw love, punch prince charming and kick anyone who tries to tell you that love is the greatest thing ever to happen to a person.

Because its not, its horrible, it hurts and its painful and when your stuck in the middle of it it's the worst thing that could ever happen!

You hate love. And all the baggage that comes with it.

_Why couldn't love be simple?!_

Stupid question.

_____________

"Your miserable."

"Tell me something I don't know."

_State the bloody obvious Shawn._

You laugh.

Shawn Michaels, your best friend, one of the happiest guys you know.

At this moment, you hate him. You hate everything he has accomplished because you wish you had done the same. Professionally, your pretty much even, but its personally. Personally, you hate him.

He has everything going for him, he was married, now divorced. He has had his share of ups and downs but he never let it bother him. You wouldn't have thought it hurt him as much as it did because he rarely showed it. But right now, he is engaged, getting married in two weeks and insanely in love with an amazing woman; Lilian Garcia.

He sits and tells you everything will work out, if its meant to be it will be. In your head your screaming_ 'this isn't some fucking fairytale, you cant wave a magic wand and make everything better.'_

but my god how you wish you could.

_____________

"Steph, I love you, but your driving me freakin' mental!" you watch Amy pace the locker room going into detail that you stopped listening too about 10 minutes ago because you know she's right, she's always bloody right.

"You are madly in love, with Paul. You are married, to Chris. You tell yourself that every second and frankly its getting kinda boring, Steph, change the record" You chuckle slightly, you now know she's in full blown Amy rant mode. "All you have to do is walk up to Chris and say, hey, by the way, I want a divorce! Its that simple!"

"Its not that simple Ames! its…"

"Yes it is! You don't love him anymore right…right?"

"I dunno, I…"

"Stephanie, quit BS'ing, okay, do you love Paul?"

"Yes."

"More than Chris?"

"Yes."

"There you go!"

"Its…"

"Seriously Stephanie!? Your worrying about this now? You've been sleeping with Paul for a few months and as soon as he says break it off with Chris you panic? Are you insane!?, just do something crazy for once, screw what everyone else thinks, don't listen to your head, you've been doing that for far too bloody long. Listen to your heart for once in your life 'cause your driving me crazy!"

She really is angry, but you have no-one else to talk to! Your parents don't know…Shawn knows, you could talk to Shawn!

______________

"I'll see you after the match H, just breathe alright? Just…chill, it'll all work out."

"This aint a romance novel Shawn!"

"No it isnt, but it totally could be, it would be a bestseller, it could be a movie! Oh my, who would you get to play you? I think…"

"Shawn! Match now…."

"Oh yeah, see you later."

"Good luck"

"Thanks!"

You see him leaving his room he shares with Paul. You walk up to him, your hands sinking deeper into your pockets, pushing the material so hard you feel the seams about to rip.

"Shawn…"

He looks at you wide-eyed and turns you round, putting his arm around your shoulder forcing you to walk to him Gorilla position.

"Stephanie, my dear, lets you and I take a little walk."

_____________

"Hey Vince! Any idea where Steph is? Ive been looking everywhere.""Sorry Chris, I haven't seen her since the pre-show meeting, check Amy's locker room, they were talking before."

"Thanks."

You walk for mere minutes before finding Amy standing with Matt.

"Hey Amy!"

"Chris…"

"You seen Steph anywhere? I cant find her at all."

"Have you actually looked anywhere?"

"Yes, im not a complete idiot."

"Well…"

"C'mon Amy, just tell me where she is."

"I have no idea. I know she needs to talk to you though, so make sure you listen"

You walk away thinking _'what the hell was that about?'_

_________________

review?  
please. :D

**yey. merci beaucoup! (y)**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer:** vince owns all wwe.

i've written another 2 chapters to his already but unless i know people are actually reading this i wont post them, so please read and review. :]

anyway, enjoy. :]

**8.**

* * *

"Shawn I swear to god…"

"Don't do that!"

"C'mon, its just, I dunno what to do!"

You run your hands through your hair, pacing around the room, Shawn is watching you intently, he is a wise man, he's done this before.

"How did you tell Becca you wanted a divorce?"

__________________

You see the look in her eyes, she's desperate, here she is in-love with a man, who isn't her husband, you know how that feels. You think back to when you and Lilian got together, it was the best time of your life. She makes you laugh, she can make you cry, she is one of the most caring people you have ever met and you know that's the exact same feeling Paul and Steph have for each other. You feel the need to help them, although what they are doing is wrong, marriage is a sacred thing and what these two are doing is wrecking one but you cant help but feel the need to make things right.

"I just told her."

She looks at you like you have two heads on your shoulders

"You just…told her. 'Hey Becca, by the way, I want a divorce"

"Yeah."

"No you didn't"

"I did."

"Shawn you seriously aren't helping me here!"

"Stephanie, look. What do you want me to say? Just go up to him and say 'hey Chris, ive been having an affair and I don't love you anymore, lets get a divorce.' and he'll reply, 'okay Steph that fine' and everything will be butterflies and roses?"

You stand up and get in her face because you know it's the only way she's ever going to listen.

"Well Steph, Lemme tell you something. It Wont! You'll tell him and he'll probably shout, if he doesn't, he'll sit in silence. He'll ask you why, and keep asking you until he is blue in the face, he'll refuse at first but you just have to keep pushing it. It'll hurt like hell and when you've said it you'll want to take it back but you cant because you don't want to be married to him anymore and you and I both know that. Marriage is hard Stephy, especially when your married to the wrong person. But if you want you and Hunter to work then you have to break your marriage up, it's the only way. I've never seen him so hung up on someone before, he's my best friend, ive seen him go through a lot of shit you have no idea about and I really don't want to see him go through this any longer, its tearing him apart Stephanie, please put it right."

"I need to see him."

You hear her whisper, you can hear the pain in her voice.

"Shawn, please let me see him." you hear her heartbreaking, its something you've never heard before, she's trying so hard to hold back the tears and you know you need to keep them apart. Hunter asked you. He pleaded with you not to let him see her.

"Steph, just leave it, just at least until you've spoken to Chris."

"No, I need to see him."

You stop her as she reaches for the door.

"Please Shawn! Please, I need him!"

The tears are freely falling down her face, part of you is in shock, you've never seen her like this before, she's a McMahon, the never show their emotions, the are pretty much like robots when it comes to work. But at this moment you realise she's anything but a robot.

"Stephanie!"

"Please Shawn. I love him so much. I love him. I _need_ him. I promise I'll talk to Chris, just please let me see him."

She's calm now but she's still crying, she stands at the door waiting for you to move.

"Please…."

You back away from the door, she gives you a smile.

"Don't tell him I let you, he'll kill me."

__________________

You walk down the hallway, faster than usual, but you have to see him, its been almost a month and you cant take it anymore. You wish you were a stronger person, a tell-it-like-is person like Amy or a strong-minded person like Shawn. They were both people who knew what they wanted and wouldn't let anything stand in there way. You wish you were more like that, but you cant be, you wish that you could walk right up to Chris and tell him you want a divorce but you cant, you need to tell him but something is holding you back and you have no idea what it is.

You stand outside the door, what did Shawn mean when he said _'don't tell him I let you', _does he not want to see you?

You knock gently hoping he is in there, no-one answers. You turn the handle praying to have it open in front of you. And it does.

He's in the shower, you can hear the water running and you have to stop yourself from joining him.

__________________

Your match is in an hour, you start to get yourself mentally ready and walk out into the other room to get changed and she's standing there, her back is to you but you know its her. All of a sudden you cant think straight and you so wish she wasn't here right now.

"Do you just let yourself into anyone's locker room?"

____________________

You spin round in shock, you didn't hear the water shut off. You glance once over his body, and again, and once more for good luck. He knows you staring at him.

You feel your breath hitch as he walks closer.

_He's in a towel Stephanie, control yourself. Nothing but a towel. That towel…stop it._

"Why are you here?" he asks.

"I need you to tell me everything will be okay."

"Steph…."

"No, listen to me. I will, I promise I will, when I leave here I will tell him. Only if your serious about me."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Paul, im not throwing away my marriage for this to go down in flames two months down the line. I need to know that your one hundred percent serious about this, this is it. You and me. Together. Because I don't want you to say yes and then us to be together and then you break my heart and then ive thrown away my marriage for nothing, im crazy about you."

He just stares at you, you have to admit your scared. You don't want him to turn you down, you know he's said he wants to marry you and everything before but you need to know right now, is this it?

"Im in love with you." He wraps his strong arms around your waist and looks deep into your eyes. "Ive already told you this before but if you need me too, I'll say it again. I love you, I love everything about you and everything you stand for. I love your commitment to your family, your friends, your job and everything else. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Stephanie McMahon and you just need to get over this _'oh he'll leave me in two months time'_ palaver, because im gonna spend the rest of my life with you, whether you like it or not."

Your face breaks into a cheshire cat grin as you run your hands up his arms and trough his hair, gently pulling his lips towards yours and softly kissing him. You cant stop smiling as you pull back from the kiss, and you know this is it.

"I love you Paul Levesque"

"I love you more Stephanie McMahon."

"Not possible"

____________________

Your standing together, in each others arms, like you should be when Shawn walks through the door.

"Chris is in your office, I sent him there, he was looking for you."

You look back at Paul, you feel his arms tighten around your waist as he looks down to the ground.

"Okay." you reply.

"Im gonna do it, now."

He looks up at you again. His eyes are pleading with you to tell Chris, not necessarily about the affair, just the fact that you want a divorce.

"Definitely." you smile back at him as he leans in for one final kiss.

"It'll be fine." he whispers.

____________________

You hold the door and watch her leave, you look back at your best friend.

"You think she'll actually do it?"

"I hope so."

_

* * *

_

thanks for reading. :]  
REVIEW PLEASE.

**merci. (y)**


	9. Chapter 9

vince mcmahon owns everything. :(  
i own my ideas. :]

sorry it took so long to update, had my leavers ceremony etc.  
im now officially finished school foreverrr! :D

anyway.  
**little bit of swearing in this part. :]**

(REVIEW PLEASE. just so i know people actually want more. :] thaanks.)

**9.**

* * *

"Steph, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Dad!…hey, im kinda busy right now…."

You look towards your office, your about to go and break off your marriage, surely what your father needs can wait.

"Well Stephanie this is kind of important…"

"What im about to do is very very important and kinda has to be done like, right now. I'll come see you when im finished okay?" you know he's going to start asking about what is so important, so you giving him the perfect daughter 'I love you daddy' look and hope he leaves you be at least for just now.

"Okay, but make sure you do because this is important."

"Thanks daddy." you kiss his cheek and proceed towards your office where your soon to be very angry and pissed of ex is waiting.

_______________________________

Your waiting outside the door, waiting…waiting. Your not quite sure what your waiting for, but something is holding you back from entering. Can you really end it? You think back to the beginning of your relationship, everything was as it should be. Romantic dinners, sly kisses when no-one was watching, the whole thing was amazing. But now, everything has gone, its as if the novelty has worn off and there's nothing left, this is what scares you.

You love Paul, but you cant tell if you loved Chris, and don't now, could the same thing happen. This is what scares you, if you can fall out of love with one person, surely it can happen again? And it's the one thing you don't want to happen, you cant imagine life without Paul, you don't want to, it hurts when you try to.

"Okay…just do it." you whisper to yourself. Just think, after this, you can be with Paul. You smile widely as you think of your future together, you know its gonna be tough and you have no idea what the hell your parents are going to think but you don't care. At this moment all you can think about is telling Chris, you have to tell him, it isn't fair. Its now or never.

Opening the door you cautiously step inside, you haven't seen him today which usually makes him kind of angry and then he questions you of your whereabouts.

"Hey.."

"Steph, where have you been? Ive not seen you all night." he tries to kiss you but you walk straight past towards your desk and nervously shuffle some papers.

"Ive been busy."

"With what?"

Is he an idiot?

"Chris, where are we?"

"The arena.."

"Well done. What do we do at the arena? Wrestling. Who's family pretty much invented WWE? Mine. Who works in the family business? Me. Who has been extremely busy all night? Me. So stop questioning me."

"Alrighty Steph, someone needs to dial down the crazy…" Chris paces towards the leather sofa in the corner of your office

"Chris, stop it, just because you've done nothing all night doesn't mean everyone else has as well"

"Jeez Steph, bitchy much?"

"Chris seriously...im not in the mood. And we need to talk."

"Oh you breaking up with me?" He laughs as he stands and walks forward, you say nothing.

"Steph?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

You take a deep breath, this is it, your one shot. don't blow it now Steph.

"I think I want a divorce." you breathe a sigh of relief, you said it, its over. All you need to do why is wait for his reaction and questions and shouting…any chance of just leaving now? not quite.

"You…what?"

"Yeah."

"Stephanie. Divorce? What the fuck for!? Are you_ kidding_ me!?"

"Chris…."

"No."

"What…?"

"No. your not getting a divorce"

You look at him shocked, he's refusing to give you a divorce…

"Excuse me? Your refusing to divorce me?"

"Yes. Its plain and simple. We are married and its staying like that."

"Chris, its not plain and simple. I don't want to be married anymore!"

"You don't want to be married or you don't want to be married to me?"

"…Chris…" you rub your temples, this is going to be a very long night.

"Why Steph?" he walks closer to you so he is standing right in front of you, your leaning on the front of your desk, he takes your hand and you stare at the ground as if it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"Stephy…"

You cant say anything, he will try and force you to stay together, he did it once before you got married, he'll do it again. He leans in and tries to kiss you.

"No." you stand up and push him out the way, tears are welling in your eyes now and threatening to fall, you just want this to be over and done with.

"Steph what is wrong with you? _My_ Stephanie wouldn't do this, _my_ Stephanie, my kind-hearted, generous wife wouldn't do this, she wouldn't say she wants to have kids with me and then dump me, she wouldn't marry me and decide three years down the line she wants a divorce…"

"I didn't say I wanted kids, you just assumed."

"But you're my wife, wives always want kids."

"Maybe im not your Stephanie anymore." your voice is barely audible.

"Since when? Since when did you not become _'my'_ Stephanie…"

"That's the thing! that's it Chris. Im not _'your'_ Stephanie, im not your property, im my own person and im sick of you trying to control me. Im not your Stephanie, im _my_ Stephanie!"

"Baby, please. We can work this out…"

"No Chris, we _cant_. This has been coming for months now. We haven't been a proper couple for months…this is a long time coming." you really want to leave now.

He stares at you, his look has gone from desperation to angry in seconds and something in you begins to get scared.

"Fine. Whatever." he heads for the door and opens it with a violent swing.

"Just so you know, ive been fucking Kelly for the past 3 months."

You eyes widen in shock as the door slams behind him and now the tears fall freely down your face. He was having an affair. As were you, your both as bad as each other. You feel sick, but that's it, its over, you can move on.

The idea of moving on still doesn't take away the pain.

________________________________

"Can I come in?"

"Sure…"

Amy stands back and lets you in the room dragging your suitcase behind you. You notice Matt sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Babe, can you give us a minute?"

"No, I'll leave, I didn't know you were here Matt…"

"Steph, don't be stupid, I need to go see Jeffro anyway, you stay. Actually, I really need to talk to you about something but maybe next week or something…"

You look at him thankfully. "Sure, Thank you."

Matt kisses Amy and mumbles something along the lines of 'Good luck', you cant quite hear. You hear the door shut and Amy guides you towards the chair.

"Sit."

"Thanks"

"Im guessing you did it then?"

You laugh "What gave it away?"

"Well, its not every night your turn up at my hotel room, crying, dragging your suitcase behind you."

"I didn't think I'd feel like this…"

"Like what…."

"I don't know."

"Well that's a start.." Amy rolls her eyes. "Stephy, you knew this would happen sooner or later, just think. You can move on with Paul now. Everything will be awesome."

"I don't know if I want too."

"Stephanie Marie McMahon, im am going to kill you, are you freaking kidding me!? _Seriously_?"

"Ames, I dunno! I thought I'd feel different, like, everything would be awesome and Paul and I could just move on and it would all be great but…its really not. I feel like crap and I dunno what to do."

"Does he know?"

"What?"

"Paul…does he know?"

"Nope. I haven't seen him since before I told Chris."

"We're gonna need alcohol…." You laugh as Amy reaches for the phone by the bed.

"Room service, send up a selection of your finest liquor, put on the tab of one Mr Irvine, thank you very much,"

"Amy…you _cant_."

"Ah, ah, I just did."

_________________________________

"Matt! Hey.." you walk up to him at the hotel reception "Have you seen Steph anywhere?"

"Yeah man, she's upstairs with Amy. Room 2214."

"Thanks man"

"No problem"

You run up to the elevator and hit the button for Amy's floor. You have to talk to her, see how it went, if it even went. You stop outside the room and hear laughing. Something inside you of you tells you that if someone has just broken up with their husband they wont be laughing about it. But you hope to god this is a very different situation. You nervously knock on the door and step back slightly not knowing what to expect on the other side.

"Paaaul!!" You lean forward and catch Amy as she stumbles out of the doorway.

"Hi Paulie! Steph, Paulie is here." You keep a hold of Amy just to keep her upright, if she fell out the door and you just let her Matt would kill you.

You look into the room and watch as Stephanie stumbles her feet and you see the wine bottles on the floor.

"Amy, go inside before Matt finds you."

"Oh craaap. If he sees me drunk he's gonna go _maaad_!"

You make sure Amy gets back inside okay before talking to Stephanie.

"Hi."

"Hellooo." You laugh, she's drunk.

"You okay?"

"I've been better."

"Okay.."

Your both quiet, your not sure what to say, you don't want to force her into anything but you miss her.

"Bitch…"

"Excuse me…?" you turn in the direction of her stare and catch a head of bleach blond hair, Kelly.

Stephanie begins to walk towards her, you call into the room and tell Amy to get out here now, you have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_yey.  
please review.  
i kinda really hate this part, it kinda sucks. :(_

as i said, i wont update unless i know people are actually enojying it.  
if i dont get comments i wont update. :[

_thaaanks.  
muchos love.  
_  
**merci. (Y)**


	10. Chapter 10

**vince owns all. :]**

_i cant believe im on chapter 10 already! :D:D  
i think this is my favourite chapter. :]  
we see a really vunerable side of Stephanie in this one. :]_

**PLEASE REVIEW! thank you.**

* * *

It's raining, hard. You frantically turn to the left, then the right, and finally spot her half a block away, still running. You chase after her.

She's not stopping. You wonder momentarily if she's trying to outrun the pain that's chasing her. But then she comes to a sudden halt. She's on her knees, violently throwing up into a bush, when you catch up to her.

With the amount of alcohol she has consumed it doesn't surprise you that she flipped when she saw Kelly. She walked up to her and you did nothing, you should have tried to stop her from heading towards her in the first place, held her back, pulled her into Amy and Matt's room, anything. But you didn't, you watched the scene unfold like wrapping paper from one of those sweaters you get from your grandparents at Christmas, you know whats going to happen but you cant stop yourself from letting it unfold.

**[flashback]**

_"Kelly!"_

_Kelly whips round at the sound of someone calling her voice and her eyes widen in shock when she realises who it is, the wife of the current man she's standing there waiting on._

_"Stephanie…hey"_

_"Don't hey me."_

_"Okay."_

_Amy walks up to the two, knowing fine well whats going to happen, if it were her she would've smacked Kelly long before now, she wouldn't have even spoke to her, just walloped her in the face. But Stephanie is a different person, she's not the fighter, she'll give you a look that means the shits about to hit the fan and then say some evil things, she feeds off confrontation but would never get to the point of embarrassing herself._

_This time she did._

_You watch Amy struggle to hold Stephanie back, you brain eventually kicks into gear, about fifteen seconds slower than it should have and you rush up and pull Stephanie off of the much less stronger blonde that she tackled to the floor. Your arms grab her waist and forcefully pull her to her feet. She's determined to hurt someone and at the minute its you, she's kicking and punching you, trying to get you to let go so she can get herself some more of Kelly._

_You refuse to let her go, a couple of people have now left their rooms and are standing watching, their eyes widened at the fact that its Stephanie that's causing the commotion. You hear the ding of the elevator and Stephanie does too, she stops and watches the doors open and gasps as her soon to be ex-husband stares her down._

_Stephanie know realises what she's doing and just stands there, she runs her hand through her hair realising that the demon drink has unleashed something no-one expected._

_"What am I doing?" You hear her whispering that to herself over and over again, she stares and Chris and asks him why he cheated, was she not good enough, not pretty enough, not skinny enough, too tall, too brunette, was it her personality, was she not funny enough and she kept going on until you stepped in._

_"Steph…"_

_You see the look in her eyes, it's the look of shame. She looks at you, then Chris, the you again and then Kelly, you cant figure out whats running through her mind and that's when the tears start, you see them forcing themselves out while Stephanie is trying so hard not to cry. Amy walks up and touches her arm, trying to get her back into the room but she doesn't, she just takes one look at you and runs, again. _

**[end flashback]**

You drop down beside her, reaching out and pulling her hair away from her face. You rub her back as her fingers dig into the dirt and her body contracts painfully. Her breathing is shallow, and even through the rain, you can see the beads of sweat on her forehead.

You wait until she stops heaving, then very carefully, you turn her around and pull her into your arms. She doesn't protest. You wrap your arms around her, still rubbing her back, softly stroking her hair.

You can feel how tense she is. Her arms are wrapped around your neck, and you can feel her nails digging into your skin. You pull her closer.

"It's okay, Steph. It's okay. Just let go. It's okay."

You keep repeating this, over and over and over. She's clinging to you desperately, fighting with all her might to keep the emotions, the pain, inside where she thinks they belong. The rain is soaking the pair of you, and just when your about to give up, to pick her up to take her somewhere dry, she lets go. Her hands slide from around your neck down your chest and her head follows.

The sob almost explodes out of her. It's the most heartbreaking, anguished sound you think you've ever heard. It's a raw, painful, agonizing cry. And then she's sobbing, her fists tangling in your shirt, and she's trying to climb into your lap, trying to get closer.

You pull her tighter against you, wrapping yourself around her. One hand is around her back, one is against the back of her head, and your rocking her. You don't say a word. You just hold her.

"Im a whore." she whispers, the hysterical cries turn into soft cries, she is sitting on your lap, her hands are rubbing against her legs trying to remove the dirt and just generally distract herself from anything.

"No your not." You run you hand through her hair, which is stuck to her head due to the force of the rain.

"I am, I am, I was cheating, I was doing the same as Chris, I was cheating."

You don't know what to say, its true, she was cheating, she wasn't a whore though, she was anything but.

"Steph, your not a whore, your not. Yes, you strayed, but you tried, you tried to work on your marriage. But it was useless, but you tried."

"I still went on though, I didn't stop it, I should have…I should've stopped it." She stopped crying and is now just sitting there, the tears still there, but there's no shaking or contracting.

"Its okay, no-one will know if you don't want. Nothing has to happen. We can be over if you want…" you notice her eyes widen in shock and her breathing labours. "Not forever…" You run your hands through her hair again and kiss her forehead gently. "Just until this whole thing blows over, only if you want."

She sits in silence, as the rain hits you, you begin to notice that you are sitting on the sidewalk down from the hotel, you thank your lucky stars that its late and there's very few if not any people out and about.

"I don't know what to do anymore…"

"Well, I think we should get off the ground…" You smile when you hear her giggle softly. "Before both of us get ill, c'mon, I'll walk you to your room."

You lift her off your legs and push yourself up and hold your hand out. She graciously accepted and took your hand in-between both of hers and you both walk back to the hotel in silence.

You manage to walk about ten steps before she stops and stares straight ahead. You notice just what she's watching, her husband making out with Kelly, practically having sex with her against the wall…

Stephanie pulls her hands from yours and turns back into a nearby alley and empties her stomach and starts crying again.

_________________________________

Finally getting her back to the hotel. You help her take her soaking wet clothes off and put on a pair of pyjamas you found in her bag, and lie with her on the bathroom floor while she alternates between fits of hysteria and emptying her stomach of the copious amounts of alcohol she managed to consume. She's breaking your heart, and you can't help but feel like you've somehow failed her in the most grievous way.

She had curled up on the bathroom floor, with her head in your lap and when it didn't appear she was going to be sick anymore, you lifted her up and put her in bed.

You kissed her head softly and made sure the covers were pulled right up so she didn't wake up cold, you looked around for a bucket or something incase she was going to throw up again and placed it on the ground just below her, you whispered goodnight and turned to leave before she whispered in the dark, "Please don't leave me," so you crawled in next to her. You figured she at least deserved to not have to spend the night alone.

"Im sorry." she whispers. "For everything…I really…"

"Stephanie, its okay."

"No its not. I told you we'd be together, everything would be perfect, we'd be happy, but we're not. I don't know what to do."

"Steph, honey. Its fine. I didn't think we would."

She turns around and feels around for your hand. "What do you mean?"

"Steph, you just asked your husband for a divorce, there was no way it would be easy."

"Im sorry. I dunno how long this will take." she runs her fingers over your hand and up your arm and you lean in and kiss her softly.

"Your worth the wait."

* * *

_thanks for reading. :]_

_please review, push the little button down there...  
let me know what you think. :]  
PLEASE. :D  
_  
**merci beacoup. (Y)**


End file.
